


【寡红】Dream

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 寡红ABO兽化Wanda（猫耳猫尾）OOC有，注意避雷
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【寡红】Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 寡红ABO
> 
> 兽化Wanda（猫耳猫尾）
> 
> OOC有，注意避雷

要疯了……

Natasha看着趴在床上呜咽着的Omega下意识掐住了自己的大腿，然后不敢置信地揉了揉眼睛。

那女巫眯着眼睛，整个上半身紧紧贴在床上，臀部高高地翘在空中，从她不停开合的腿间还能看到那纤细的手指在不断进出着。

透明的花液随着她的动作滴落在床单上，那兴奋到发红的花瓣微微张开着，还在不停地发着抖。

最令特工不敢相信的，是Wanda臀间不断甩动着的姜红色尾巴。

那是尾巴吗？

水液拍打的声音越来越快，Wanda浑身剧烈地抖动了一下，接着无力地瘫在了床上，整个人还在不停地痉挛着。

Natasha走上前，手轻轻搭在她尾巴的根部，然后轻轻捏住，顺着尾巴美好的曲线撸了下来，那人闷哼了一声，背部的肌肉猛地收紧，整个人软作一团，那条长长尾巴上的绒毛也在瞬间膨大了起来。

女巫缓缓回过头，含着湿气的眸子带着一丝惶恐望向她，一副可怜巴巴的模样。

现在Natasha确定那是尾巴了。因为在Wanda的头顶，两只猫耳正在不停颤抖着，甚至在看到她的瞬间甚至立刻变成了飞机耳。

“Nat…”她呜咽着张开嘴，从她的口中还能看到那两颗尖锐的小虎牙。

Natasha艰难地吞咽着，却见那人的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己的下身，原本清澈的瞳孔此刻被欲望浸染得微微扩张。

Wanda眯起眼睛转过身来半跪在床上，仰起头在特工的颈窝轻轻蹭着，手搭在她的肩头揉捏着，滚烫的身体在特工的怀中轻轻颤抖。

“Nat…”

掺杂着哭腔的黏腻嗓音勾动着Natasha的神经，那条长长的尾巴不知道什么时候也悄悄攀上了她的腰肢，然后逐渐收紧。

“好可怜啊…”Natasha环抱住她，微微用力将人按在了床上，她居高临下地看着女巫潮红的脸，手指勾在她的下巴上“你刚刚不是已经发泄过了？”

Wanda微微瘪了下嘴，侧过头用脸颊轻蹭着特工的手掌“要Nat…”

看着几乎丧失理智的女巫，Natasha做了个深呼吸，强行压下了心头的欲望“我觉得应该公平一点……”

女巫吸了吸鼻子，委屈地看着Natasha，头顶毛绒绒的耳朵抖动了两下背了过去。

“先满足我。”Natasha一边说着，一边支起了身体，双手穿过Wanda的肋下让她靠坐在了床头。

女巫呆呆地看着Natasha，手试探似的摸上了她腿间的突起，特工闷哼了一声，伸手摸了摸她的脸示意她继续。

得到鼓励的Omega煽动了一下耳朵，低下头解开了她的裤子，在看到她涨红的腺体后下意识舔了舔嘴唇，然后抬起头看向她的Alpha

“含住…”Natasha耐心地哄着她，手掌在她柔软的发顶轻轻抚摸着，那双耳朵兴奋地抖动着，然后立了起来。

她小心地张开嘴，湿润的嘴唇慢慢包裹住了她，灵活的舌尖还在顶端滑动了一下。Natasha倒吸一口凉气，撑在床头的双手忍不住颤抖着。

“嗯…Wanda…嘶…”

女巫侧过脸，尖锐的小虎牙一不小心蹭到了端头脆弱的黏膜，Natasha的后背立刻冒出一层冷汗，眼眶也变得通红。

她低下头，便看到那只小猫侧着头用舌头慢慢地舔舐着腺体的侧面，嘴巴尽力地张开，津液顺着她的嘴角滑落到了纤长的脖颈。

Natasha喘息着向前探了下身体，那炙热的坚硬立刻抵住Wanda的舌头向更深处挺进，女巫呜咽着张嘴含住，手不受控制地按住了特工的胯骨无力地推搡着。

Natasha闭上眼感受着对方柔软的口腔，逐渐涨大的腺体在Wanda的口中快速进出着，强烈的快感顺着脊椎蔓延上来，她甚至能感觉自己到藏在腺体后的雌穴也激动得颤抖起来。

“唔！”

对方像是感受到她的欲望一般，手指探到她腿心的花瓣轻轻撩拨了几下，接着微微用力顶了进去。

很少被造访的脆弱花穴被突然侵入的快感让Natasha忍不住弓起身体，乳白色的液体瞬间从腺体的顶端喷涌而出。

Wanda被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来，眼泪控制不住地从眼角滑落，她委屈地抬头看了眼特工，藏在身下的尾巴激动地甩动起来。

Natasha喘息着将她翻过身，看着她因为兴奋而红肿的花瓣微微张开的模样忍不住吻了上去，那颗敏感的小核在她口中不停跳动着，透明的花液顺着她紧缩的甬道流了出来，打湿了特工的下巴。

“你喜欢这样是吗？坏猫咪…”

特工一边说着，一边微微用力拍打着她翘起的臀部，却没想到那人居然立刻抖成了一团，整个身体无力地瘫了下去。

Natasha亲吻着她凹陷的腰窝，两根手指探进了她一塌糊涂的穴口，Wanda啜泣着抱紧了身下的枕头，甩动着的长尾不受控制地卷住了特工的手臂，头顶的两只耳朵死死地贴在头顶，还在不停颤抖着。

被她紧紧包裹的手指微微扩张着，还在不停向深处探去，每次抽出来的时候还会勾过她敏感的皱褶，最要命的是那人还不停地在她的尾巴根部舔吻着。

高高挺立起来的乳尖随着她的动作在枕头上轻轻蹭过。Wanda仰起头，令人面红耳赤的呻吟声不受控制地从她的口中溜了出来，弥漫全身的快感让她几乎沉沦在欲望的浪潮中。

在不知道第几次被对方打湿了手掌后，Natasha伸手揽过Wanda的腰肢仰靠在了床头。

Wanda躺在她的身上无力地回过头去，有些失焦的绿眸对上了她的，Natasha用膝盖分开了她的双腿，火热的腺体从后面探进了她还在不停收缩着的甬道。

失去平衡的Omega无措地抓紧她揽在自己腰间的手臂，沙哑的呻吟声逐渐变得破碎，逐渐泛滥起来的花液在对方有力的撞击下不停喷溅而出，那条紧紧缠着Natasha的尾巴也逐渐无力地瘫软下来垂在一旁，随着她们的动作而一下一下地抽搐着。

被飞快进出着的花穴不停收缩着，含吮着Alpha的硬挺，那颗通红的小核也顶开了层层包裹，暴露在空气中微微发颤，而Natasha显然没有放过她，手伸到前面微微用力按揉着那里。

火热的肉壁立刻颤抖着搅紧了她，特工甚至能感觉到女巫体内被摩擦到发肿的敏感在痉挛着摩擦着她。

“god…Wanda…”

Natasha呻吟着翻过身将女巫转了过来，她盘腿坐在床上，双手穿过对方的腿窝托在她的后背，脸埋进了她剧烈起伏的胸口，张嘴含住了她早已兴奋到红肿的乳尖。

“Nat…啊…”

Wanda哭喊着抱紧她，腰肢下意识地迎合着对方，她能感觉到那炙热的腺体冲破体内层层的褶皱，直直地顶在自己的腔口，酸胀伴随着酥麻的快感充斥着她的大脑，那条拖在身后的尾巴也开始剧烈地甩动起来。

Natasha用力地在她的胸口吸吮着，不知道是不是错觉，她甚至感觉到自己的口中充斥着一股甜甜的奶香味。

Wanda捧起她的脸深深吻着，颤抖的小舌在她口中翻搅。粗壮的腺体重重蹭过她红肿的花核，然后被肿胀的花瓣包裹吞没，不断被带上高潮的甬道一刻不停地咬合着她，二人的下身早已一塌糊涂。

喷涌而出的花液顺着交合的间隙滑落，甚至还有越来越多的趋势，累积的快感让二人几乎要疯掉。

“Nat…Nat…我……”Wanda哭泣着咬住Natasha的耳朵，手无措地包裹住Natasha饱满的胸口。

“又要到了吗…Wanda…”Natasha喘息着加快了速度，那人呜咽着在她颈窝蹭了蹭

“唔…好快…”女巫缩紧身体，胡乱地点着头，小腹也剧烈地收缩了起来，她尖叫着弓起身体，腰肢不受控制地向下坐去。

腺体的顶端戳刺着她光滑的腔口，然后死死顶了进去，一大股花液从她的体内喷涌而出，肉壁也死死咬紧了Natasha的腺体，然后不规则地收缩吮吸着。

Natasha低吟一声，歪头咬住了她脖颈的腺体，双手牢牢地将被快感冲击而不停挣扎着的Omega禁锢在怀中，凶猛地进攻着她脆弱的敏感。

“don’t ah…stop!”

Wanda哭泣着摇着头抗拒着，过多的快感让她有些害怕，她失声哭喊着，几乎要被对方的给予逼疯。

Natasha强硬地在她体内冲撞着，她深深地望进Wanda已经意乱情迷到失焦的眸子，炙热粗大的腺体抵在她的敏感用力研磨，感受着对方还处于高潮的甬道强力的收缩。

Wanda在迷蒙间仿佛听到了来自于那人充满占有欲的告白，那性感低沉的嗓音仿佛在强奸着她的耳朵，一碰到对方就变得极度敏感的身体此刻连她的声音都无法抵御。

就在这时，她感觉到镶嵌在自己体内的腺体的根部迅速膨胀起来，死死地堵住了她的穴口，紧接着一股炙热浓烈的液体直直冲撞进了她的腔口，接着将她的腹部灌满。

二人的呻吟声和信息素在房间里交互起来，接着便是一阵沉寂，隐约还能听到液体滴落在潮湿不堪的床单上的声响。

Wanda失神地在Natasha的怀里抽噎着，两只猫耳在头顶一下一下地抖动，双手还缩在自己的胸前紧紧抱着尾巴。

Natasha亲吻着她的耳朵，温热的手掌在她的胸口和小腹来回抚摸着，Wanda则乖巧地抬起头和她接吻，那尖尖的小虎牙偶尔滑过她的舌面，带来痒痒的触感。

*

“唔…Nat…”

熟悉的呻吟声唤醒了Natasha，她睁开眼，手上的柔软的触感将她彻底带回了现实。

“怎么大早起就…嗯…好痛……”

Wanda侧躺在床上，被特工从身后进入着，手紧紧覆在对方捏着自己胸口的手背上，因为还没准备好而有些干涩的花穴紧紧包裹着对方精神饱满的腺体，刺痛的感觉让她忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“Wanda…”

Natasha透过她柔软的发丝看到了那通红的人类耳朵，紧紧贴合在她小腹的臀部也没有了那毛绒绒的尾巴。

“嗯…你慢一点…啊……”

*

一小时后

“Wanda……”

Natasha低头看着趴在自己胸口的女巫，手掌从她的头顶一直摸到了她光洁的臀部，然后轻轻揉捏了一下

“嗯哼…”

一大早就被莫名其妙地做到浑身酸软的女巫双目紧闭，没好气地回应着她的Alpha

“你能给自己变个猫耳朵出来吗？最好还有个尾巴什么的…”

“……WHAT ？！”


End file.
